


Look, Don't Touch

by mysteryfail



Series: Maliwan Wins AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: One of the people choked into their drink tumbler upon seeing Rhys, the others seemed surprised.“The after-dinner entertainment I promised,” Katagawa smiled, pretending to look comfortable.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Maliwan Wins AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Look, Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags - this is not a fluffy fic.

Rhys followed the pull of the long chain around his neck attached to his collar. On the other end was Katagawa Jr., tugging him along the hallway with a bored expression Rhys knew was fake. 

Rhys was cold; the aircon in Katagawa’s private villa was intended for people wearing clothes, not just bruises and shiny jewellery. 

His arm was now Maliwan colors, as was his cybernetic eye. 

They entered a comfortable room filled with people wearing Maliwan suits. He caught glimpses of soft furnishings and dimmed side lamps. One of the people choked into their drink tumbler upon seeing Rhys, the others seemed surprised. 

“The after-dinner entertainment I promised,” Katagawa smiled, pretending to look comfortable. 

The people crowded around. Five men and two women – Rhys recognised none of them. 

He carefully blanked his expression as much as he could, and waited for his master to speak. 

“Sir, may we touch him?” the man who had coughed up his drink asked.

“No, he’s for me and me alone,” Katagawa replied, sounding unimpressed. Rhys glanced at the hand holding his chain; it was squeezed tight. 

“…Yes, sir,” the man said after a couple of moments. 

“Back to your seats,” Katagawa said, and it was not a request. 

He led Rhys to an armchair, before sitting down and ignoring Rhys while the others settled into their chairs and sofas. 

“Kneel by my side,” Katagawa said, and watched Rhys as he did so. So did everyone else. 

If Katagawa hadn’t permanently removed Rhys’s face and body hair, he was sure it would have been standing up. As it was, he could feel goose bumps on his skin. 

He settled his hands on his knees. After a short lull, Katagawa laughed over his drink and made a joke about some obscure part of Maliwan history, which everyone chuckled at. The conversation began again, even if haltingly. 

At least the armchair Katagawa was sitting on wasn’t bright Hyperion yellow, but a dark gray.

After a few minutes, Katagawa set his drink aside and unbuckled his belt. “Unzip me,” he ordered Rhys. 

There were a few gasps as Rhys moved close to Katagawa’s crotch with his head, using his teeth to open the pant zip. Katagawa was wearing boxer briefs underneath; 

Rhys looked up at him. 

Katagawa then pushed down his own underwear, revealing his cock to Rhys. “Suck.” 

Rhys bent his head, starting at the tip and working his way down until the whole member was in his mouth. He felt his head being carefully repositioned by Katagawa, who seemed to want him to be more visible to the others there. 

He sucked at the dick for a few minutes, feeling it harden in his mouth, and listening to Katagawa’s breath deepen, the faint shuffles of the other people in the room. Was one of them jerking off? 

“Stop,” the command eventually came. Rhys slid his lips off with a popping sound, and looked up again. Katagawa was looking less composed than he usually preferred in public, a faint sheen of sweat on his face and a few hairs out of position. He moved his pants and underwear down, wiggling slightly as they went towards his knees.

“Sit on my lap.”

Rhys got up from the soft rug on the floor and settled onto Katagawa, who then positioned him so his front was facing the guests and his back towards the other man. It was a pose Rhys had seen before as Katagawa raped him in front of a huge mirror. 

Katagawa, knowing that Rhys’s hole was loose after months of toying with it, pulled him back on his lap onto his dick. There was no lube beyond Rhys’s own saliva, and it still hurt a little. Rhys desperately tried to stop the wince from showing on his face. At least his own cock was still flaccid, although he knew that would no longer be the case soon enough. 

The man who had wanted to touch him earlier looked very interested, judging by the hard on visible in his pants. 

Katagawa was holding him up by the thighs, squeezing onto old bruises as he helped push Rhys up and down on his cock. Rhys was also holding onto the armchair as he shifted on the dick, taking more of it inside him. 

He moaned as Katagawa, well-practiced at this, hit his prostate. Oh _no_ , his dick was getting hard and the pleasure must have been visible on his face, his too expressive face…

Katagawa finally bottomed out, fully nestled into Rhys’s hole and sighing as he leaned his head against one of Rhys’s shoulderblades. 

With a little kiss to his back, Katagawa started to slide in and out again. His hands shifted position, moving onto other old bruises as he stroked Rhys’s stomach. His hands wandered along Rhys’s navel piercing with a dangling M, then went upwards to his nipple piercings, also with a sharp M that cut into his nipples. 

The man knew his themes, Rhys thought. 

Rhys’s dick was getting harder. By this point, the man who had choked on his drink had his own dick out, as did a couple of the other men. One of the women was rubbing her clit through her underwear. 

The first man looked as if he had never seen sex before in his life, never mind watched his boss raping an ex-rival.

Soon, Katagawa – breathing heavily – came inside him. Rhys felt the liquid rush into his ass, and hated the feeling. He always had disliked it, even when younger. 

Rhys finally closed his eyes from the stares of the others as he came himself.

He was very well trained – Katagawa liked to feel that he had been helpful, that he had made Rhys come as well. 

He was slid off the softening dick and stood there, awaiting instructions.

Katagawa was cleaning himself up, before standing up to zip his pants and glance into a mirror so he could fix his hair. 

“Kneel.” 

Rhys did so, feeling the come slide down him as he waited. The others were either cleaning up their own messes or getting up to praise Katagawa for his performance. 

The last person to come talk to Katagawa was the one who had wanted to touch Rhys. After a few pleasantries – “No come shot tonight?”

“Maybe another time.” Katagawa said, obviously wanting to get Rhys back to their room. 

Katagawa and Rhys watched as the others left to their waiting transports, before Katagawa pulled Rhys back to his room upstairs.

Katagawa helped Rhys clean up the come and wash himself, before tucking him into bed with a long, possessive look. 

“You’re mine. And don’t ever forget it,” he eventually said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
